1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of optimization, and more particularly to optimization using a multi-dimensional data model.
2. Background
The data associated with a business is often stored in a number of different locations and formats. A business may integrate and manage this data by creating one or more multi-dimensional data models that organize the data hierarchically in one or more data dimensions. The use of such a multi-dimensional data model allows a user to readily and generically store, access, and manipulate the data associated with the business. For example, the user may specify particular data by referring to a particular level in the hierarchy of a dimension or by specifying the intersection of a member in each dimension.